


Tone Of Voice

by i_kinda_like_writing



Series: Derek and Stiles Reacting to the Other in Danger [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Hurt Stiles, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_writing/pseuds/i_kinda_like_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows that tone of voice. He’s heard that tone of voice before. From many different people, too. His mother used that tone to tell him that his little brother Nick got stuck with some hunters and was in bad shape. Cora used that tone of voice to tell him their dad was in an accident with a wendigo. Hell, Derek even used that tone of voice to tell Laura that Aunt Matilda was having complications with their little cousin’s birth.<br/>But he's never heard that tone of voice say the words "It's Stiles" and that's what scares him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tone Of Voice

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I wrote this because I wanted Derek's reaction to finding out Stiles was hurt and the fluff that follows. I had the Hales alive just 'cause.

Derek knows that tone of voice. He’s heard that tone of voice before. From many different people, too. His mother used that tone to tell him that his little brother Nick got stuck with some hunters and was in bad shape. Cora used that tone of voice to tell him their dad was in an accident with a wendigo. Hell, Derek even used that tone of voice to tell Laura that Aunt Matilda was having complications with their little cousin’s birth.

Derek is used to that tone of voice, always accompanied by the wide eyes that blink away tears for their sake and yours. The gaping mouth, always rounded in a perfect little “O” as if they can’t believe they are telling you this. The rose dusted cheeks that express the exertion it took running here and how fast they tried to get here. The defeated posture letting you know there’s nothing you can do about the situation now and you just have to pull through it.

So no, Derek is no stranger to this moment. He’s experienced it enough times to know how to react. Sit up a little straighter and ask the same question;

“What’s wrong?”

Laura stands there for a second and glances at the phone. She’s still gripping the land line like it’s a real line, pulling her back into reality. Apparently it isn’t because she still doesn’t respond. She stumbles forward and collapses in the armchair adjacent to the couch Derek is on. Instead of actually informing Derek of the news that’s making her act like this, Laura picks at the seam of the chair, frowning a little as if she’s confused.

Derek wants to shake the information out of her, but knows better. Laura isn’t as hard as the rest of them; she’s soft on the inside. Days of being holed up in the library reading of happy endings has made her a little naïve. It’s still hard for her to accept reality when it hits them. It makes Cora mad because _they’re werewolves, for heaven’s sake_. They should know how to face reality.

But Derek knows better, so he scoots forward and takes her free hand in his. Brushing his thumb over her pulse point he’s shaken to find it’s beating much too quickly. He cups her cheek and forces her head up gently, looking her in the eyes.

“Laura, what’s wrong?” Laura seems to notice him then. She looks straight at him and opens her mouth a couple times before starting to speak.

“There, there was an accident. Near the preserve.” Laura gets out airily. She’s still not completely there and Derek can’t have that. Usually Laura isn’t the one to give this kind of news seeing as she isn’t great at it so it must mean anyone else suitable to give it to him is indisposed.

“What kind of accident? Laura, stay with me.” Her eyes focus again.

“Bad accident. Hospital…” She trails off again. Derek tenses at that. Only humans go to hospitals. It could be Aunt Matilda, but she was staying in tonight with Mary and Ryan. But Laura could be so delirious as to call Deaton’s the hospital so it could be anyone. That makes Derek’s blood run cold.

“Who is hurt?” Derek asks. “Is it just the pack or-or associations with the pack?” If the hurt party was an association with the pack it would open the door to too many more possibilities Derek didn’t want to think about. Derek is about to open his mouth to ask again when his mother bursts in the room.

“Grab your coats. We’re going to the hospital.” She says, heading straight for the living room. “It’s serious.” Derek helps Laura grab their things before following his mother to the car. Talia has never been known for her perfect driving but it seems tonight is worse than most.

“What’s happening Mom?” Derek asks after a long silence. Talia glances at Laura who looks down in shame. Talia sighs and shakes her head.

“There was an omega off Route 36, just near the edge of Hale territory. She-she was feral and didn’t understand what she was doing.” Talia says, making a sharp right turn. Derek’s heart beats faster. “When he stopped he thought it was one of us, he was trying to help. He’s always trying to help…” Talia trails off, wiping at her eyes.

“Who’s hurt?” Derek asks. He needs to know. Who is in the hospital?

“Your father found him. He and Cora are at the hospital now. Isaac’s on his way. Peter and Matilda have Nick and the kids. Scott, Jackson, and Boyd are containing the omega. Allison is informing the hunters as we speak, Lydia’s with her.” Derek ticks off his mental checklist and when he realizes who the one person missing from the list is he feels cold.

“W-What about Erica?” Not Erica. She’s such a good person and she was just learning how to control her wolf. Not the loud Erica who had no shame. Not the Erica that forces him to go out to parties and meet people. Not one of his best friends.

“Erica is getting hold of the Sheriff.” Talia says calmly. She left this part out on purpose. Derek’s eyebrows furrow.

"But why would…” He trails off. “No, no he was out of town. He’s out of town for a wedding thing. He’s fine, he’s in Sacramento. He’s fine and safe and not in Beacon Hills.” Derek shakes his head adamantly. “No.”

“Pup, I’m sorry.” Talia parks in front of the hospital and looks back at him with sad eyes. “It’s Stiles.”

 

*~*~*

 

Stiles never liked hospitals. Sure, the idea was nice; Help sick people get better. But when the people didn’t get better they died. And for some reason, Stiles always associated hospitals with death. This idea only magnified after his mom died. She should’ve been home with them, in her nice warm bed. Not in a cold hospital room with pale blue sheets surrounded by nurses and doctors who needed to move onto their next patient.

Stiles hasn’t even opened his eyes yet, though, and he knows he’s in a hospital room. The smell of bleach and the cheap felt material of the blanket his hands are lying on give it away. Not to mention the incessant beep of the monitor. _Hello, he knows he’s alive, you can shut up now!_ Stiles wiggles his toes and moves his fingers just to check that _Yes, he is in fact alive_.

When he finally opens his eyes it’s to the harsh fluorescent lights in all hospitals. He closes them again halfway until he’s used to it. His eyes adjust eventually and he turns his head to see what’s going on. Two hard plastic hospital chairs on either side of his bed, three of them filled. On his left are Scott and his dad, both asleep and Scott using his father as a pillow. When he looks to his right his heart melts at the sight; Isaac curled up in the chair uncomfortably with a blanket much like Stiles’ own thrown on him. Stiles smiles at that and sighs. He hopes they weren’t sleeping here the whole time.

He slowly pulls himself up into a sitting position and takes stocks of his injuries. There’s a deep gash in his forearm that’s bandaged up nicely and bruises all up his arms and shoulders. No ribs appear to be broken which is nice; broken ribs hurt like a bitch. One ankle is bandaged heavily and Stiles winces when he realizes he must’ve broken it. Other than some substantial bruising on his thighs and torso, that seems to be the end of his injuries. He smiles to himself, proud to be coming out only slightly scathed from a battle with a feral omega.

Stiles can’t feel a thing so either he’s hopped up on morphine or these stupid caring werewolves have all had a go at draining his pain. He’s suspicious it’s the latter but he can’t be too mad. It’s not his fault all of his puppies love him. Satisfied that his injuries are taken care of, Stiles grabs his medical forms and skims through them. He was wrong about that being the last of his injuries. He had a concussion that was so threatening they put him in a medically induced coma until they were sure that any movement wouldn’t hurt him all over again.

That’s when he learns he’s been there for seven days.

He feels terrible now, making everyone go through that. They must’ve been worried sick. Judging by all of the gifts left on his bedside table he is right. There’s a teddy bear with a Batman shirt on it that’s totally from Erica, some cookies that he taught Allison how to make, all the new comics he missed this past week he knows Isaac procured for him, and even a get well soon card with an angry message from Jackson for scaring them. Stiles grins to himself, loving that his pack is such a bunch of idiots. The door opens and a nurse walks in, smiling at Stiles in that put upon way all working people have mastered.

“Nice to see you up, Mr. Stilinski. You’ve had a lot of visitors.” She says. The nurse starts setting down a tray and fixing up the bed.

“Oh, yeah?” Stiles rubs sheepishly at his hair. “They can get a little… intense, my friends. I hope they didn’t bother you.” The nurse's smile turns into a small one, a real one, and she shakes her head.

“Not at all. Except the one dark haired one. He’s been here for six straight days. We finally had to send him home ‘cause he stank.” She says. Stiles laughs. “Yes, his family tried persuading him but he wouldn’t budge.” She shuffles over and hands him a spoon. “You’re a lucky man having such a devoted boyfriend.”

Stiles could correct her but there’s no reason to. It’s not like she needs to know they’re just friends, so he nods thankfully and watches her go. Stiles peels open the Jell-O cup and digs in, grinning widely. The one thing he can never complain about in hospitals is the cup of sugary goodness they give out for dessert. Maybe Melissa can even snag him one of the delicious vanilla puddings for his next meal. His chart said they’ll need to keep him at least three days after he wakes up for observation and then he can go home.

“Stiles?” Someone mumbles just as Stiles finishes his cup.

“You snooze you lose, Scotty. I just finished the Jell-O.” Stiles says. Scott wakes up at that and grins.

“You’re awake.” Stiles rolls his eyes at his friend’s obvious statement.

“No Scott, this is a dream. A dream where you best friend always gets the Jell-O and you get none.” Stiles frowns, considering. “Or maybe it’s a nightmare.” Scott ignores his statement and leaps up to hug him. “Be careful Scotty, you’ll rattle my brains.” Scott pulls back like he was burnt.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He gets his signature puppy looks on his face and Stiles laughs.

“I’m fine buddy. Now tell me how it’s been, I missed an entire week. What happened with the omega?” Stiles says, getting serious.

“Talia had her stay in the moon room for a few days and she mellowed out. Her pack was killed by a surprise hunter attack and she went a little crazy with the grief. She is terribly sorry for hurting you.” Scott says earnestly. Stiles nods. He can understand grief and mixed with werewolf control issues it’s no wonder she acted the way she did. He doesn’t blame her. They chat for a little while before Scott has to leave for a shift with Deaton.

“See ya Scotty.” Stiles salutes him. Scott smiles back and leaves the room. The silence from when he first woke up resumes and Stiles feels like waking someone up. But they probably both need their sleep if they can actually stay asleep in those terrible chairs so he doesn’t. Instead he rummages through his belongings is grins to find his phone intact. He pulls up a group message.

 

_Guess who’s up?_

 

*~*~*

 

Derek’s phone beeps when he’s in the shower and he idly entertains the idea of running out to check it. It could be something about Stiles’ condition. But he hears his mother’s words in his head _You can’t take care of Stiles if you don’t take care of yourself_. So he finishes conditioning, soaps up, rinses off, and covers himself with towels before checking his messages.

 

_From: Stiles_

_Guess who’s up?_

 

Derek almost runs out of his apartment naked. When he realizes that he doesn’t have shirts or shoes on he knows he has to change. The hospital has a strict “No shoes, no shirt, no service” policy. And now that Derek thinks about it, pants are a pretty important thing too. So he pulls on some jeans, a loose Henley, and boots before grabbing his car keys and running. When he gets to the hospital he races up to Stiles’ room and opens the door to…

Stiles eating a pudding cup.

“Hey Sourwolf, miss me?” Stiles grins. Derek can’t even get mad about Stiles’ easy tone because he’s safe and moving. Seeing Stiles so still on that bed unnerved Derek because usually he never stopped moving. Now he’s sitting there, tapping his plastic spoon in his empty pudding cup and _moving_.

“Stiles,” Derek falls into the room, ready to tell Stiles just how much he missed him when Laura comes running in, followed by Cora and Erica. Derek stays in the background the rest of the day. He watches as pack members flit in and make sure for themselves that Stiles is okay. Isaac even cuddles a little in Stiles’ bed when he wakes up. A guy named Danny with dimples stops by and tells Stiles plainly that he’s glad he’s okay because he would’ve had no one else to fulfill his daily dose of weirdness without Stiles. Finally it gets so late that no one stops by and the Sheriff has to leave for a shift. They’re alone.

“So, I hear you put up quite a fuss when I was asleep.” Derek blushes and ducks his head.

“You weren’t asleep. You were in a coma.” Stiles’ eyes soften.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine now.” Derek shakes his head.

“You’re not fine, you have a broken ankle. You can’t even move.” He says.

“I guess I’ll just need a good bedside nurse to help me.” Stiles says, blinking innocently. Derek snorts and sits down.

“I’m sure Jackson won’t mind.” Stiles’ face scrunches up.

“Don’t even joke about that man.” Derek smiles and looks down. He doesn’t really know what to say, Stiles always talks enough that he doesn’t really have to say anything. Stiles must notice his awkwardness because not a second later he announces, “I’m cold. Come share your abnormal werewolf heat with me.”

“It’s not abnormal.” Derek grumbles, complying anyway. Stiles scoots over and Derek gets in next to him. It’s a tight fit and Stiles ends up tucked into Derek’s side with his head on Derek’s shoulder but neither really minds. Stiles starts to fiddle with the fingers Derek was resting on his tummy.

“I’m sorry for scaring you. I really thought the omega was one of you guys. I wanted to help.” Stiles says into Derek’s shirt.

“S’not your fault.” He says. “You couldn’t have known.” Stiles is quiet for a little while longer.

“I hate that I put you through that. I mean, I was out for seven days Derek. I know you always worry about me because I’m weak and human. I know I shouldn’t put myself in situations like that because I could get seriously hurt and I don’t heal as fast as you guys.” Stiles tightens his grip on Derek’s fingers.

“I don’t worry about you because you’re human. I worry about you because you’re you.” Derek takes a deep breath. “And I care about you.” Stiles shifts a little so he can look up at Derek. When Derek looks back he smiles softly.

“I care about you too.” And he squeezes Derek’s hand to prove it.

“Go to sleep Stiles.” Derek says. Stiles cuddles in further and closes his eyes. Derek listens to Stiles’ heartbeat as it slows down and when he’s sure Stiles is asleep, he whispers his secret into Stiles’ hair.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you think I deserve it.


End file.
